1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polarized glasses type stereoscopic image display device and a fabrication method thereof, and more particularly, to a polarized glasses type stereoscopic image display device and a fabrication method thereof capable of viewing a stereoscopic image using polarized glasses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Three-dimensional (3D) display may be briefly defined as “all types of systems for artificially generating a 3D screen.”
Here, a system may include software technologies that can be seen as three-dimensional images and hardware for actually implementing contents made by the software technologies. As described above, the system includes a software region because contents configured with a particular software scheme are separately required for each stereoscopic implementation process in case of 3D display hardware.
Furthermore, virtual 3D display may be defined as all types of systems for allowing a user to virtually feel depth in the planar display hardware using binocular disparity due to our eyes being separated from each other by about 65 mm in the horizontal direction among various factors for allowing a person to feel a three-dimensional effect. In other words, our eyes view slightly different images (strictly speaking, left and right spatial information being slightly divided) even when viewing the same object due to binocular disparity, and if those two images are transmitted to the brain through the retina, then the brain fuses two images together in a correct manner to allow us to feel depth. Using this phenomenon, a virtual three-dimensional display device implements virtual depth through a design of displaying the left and right two images at the same time on a two-dimensional display device and sending them to each eye.
In order to display two channel images on a screen in the virtual 3D display hardware device, for example, each channel is outputted by changing each row in one direction (horizontal or vertical) on a screen. In this manner, when two channel images are outputted at the same time on a display device, the right eye image enters into the right eye and the left eye image enters into the left eye as they are in case of a no-glasses type from the viewpoint of hardware structure. Furthermore, in case of a glasses wearing type, it is used a method of hiding the right eye image not to be seen by the left eye and hiding the left eye image not to be seen by the right eye, respectively, through specific glasses suitable to each type.
The method of displaying such a stereoscopic image can be largely classified into a scheme of wearing glasses and a scheme of not wearing glasses, which is referred to as a no-glasses type.
The glasses wearing type may include an anaglyph type in which blue and red color glasses are used for the left and right side, respectively, a polarized glasses type, i.e., patterned retarder type, in which polarized glasses with different left and right directions are used, and a liquid crystal shutter type in which a liquid crystal shutter for periodically repeating time-sliced screens and synchronizing the period is provided, and the like. Of them, the polarized glasses type has an advantage of implementing a three-dimensional image from two 2D images.
FIG. 1 is an exemplary view schematically illustrating the structure of a related art polarized glasses type stereoscopic image display device.
Furthermore, FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view schematically illustrating the structure of a related art polarized glasses type stereoscopic image display device.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the polarized glasses type is a scheme of using a polarization phenomenon in which a patterned retarder 20 is disposed on a front surface of the display panel 10 to spatially divide the left and right eye images, namely, the left eye image (L image (L)) and the right eye image (R image (R)).
The patterned retarder 20 of the polarized glasses type stereoscopic image display device refers to a film formed with a predetermined pattern based on the location, thereby allowing the L, R images (L, R) to implement a polarization state in perpendicular directions to each other.
For example, the patterned retarder 20 may include a glass-made substrate 23, and though not shown in detail in the drawing, an alignment layer and a birefringent layer may be formed thereon. The alignment layer and birefringent layer has a regular pattern of the first region 21 and a regular pattern of the second region 22. The first region 21 and second region 22 are formed with alternating strips to correspond to the image lines of the display panel 10, and each region 21, 22 has the same alignment direction.
When the display panel 10 is configured with a liquid crystal display, a polarizing plate 11 having a light absorbing axis in the horizontal direction is disposed, for example, between the display panel 10 and the patterned retarder 20.
At this time, the display panel 10 may be configured with two glass substrates 5, 15, and a liquid crystal layer formed between them. A thin-film transistors are formed on the lower glass substrate 15, that is to say TFT array substrate. A color filter array is formed on the upper glass substrate 5, that is to say color filter substrate and the color filter array may include a black matrix 6 and a color filter 7, and the like.
The scheme of arranging the L, R images (L, R) for each line is currently widely used. As illustrated in the drawing, the L image (L) is disposed in the odd line, and the R image (R) is disposed in the even line in the vertical direction. In this manner, when the L, R images (L, R) are displayed on the display panel 10, the user wears stereoscopic image viewing glasses 30 to view the L, R images (L, R) in a separate manner, thereby enjoying 3D images.
In the polarized glasses type, the L image (L) and R image (R) are located immediately adjacent to each other and thus the L image (L) and R image (R) cannot be correctly divided by the left and right eye lenses, thereby providing crosstalk in which the R image (R) enters into the left eye and the L image (L) enters into the right eye or vertically limited viewing angle.
Due to this, in the related art, it has been enhanced by increasing a width of the black matrix 6 on the upper glass substrate 5, but in this case, a problem of reducing an aperture ratio in proportion to the increased width of the black matrix 6 is created.